The boys Job
by Dance Dance Dance 1234
Summary: the 4 boys of dance central gets employed to work as boy maids. But Glitch gets the meanest of them all!
1. Chapter 1 WHAT?

This refers to the Filipino movie Apat Dapat Dapat Apat. Which I do not own

I do not own Dance Central to.

Dear boys of Dance Central (Angel,Bodie,Glitch and Mo)

Since our comity dose not have enough money for causes we would like you to employ the Chinese Maid workers. You guys will go to Beijing,China at the Ming La Hotel. Thank you and have fun!

Sincerely, The Dance Central comity

"WHAT, HOW COME I HAVE TO WORK AS A MAID!"yelled Bodie

Emilia was there laughing so hard on the floor and said "Ha ha B, you probably going to where a dress ha ha!"

"NO, I'm going to work, but when I come back I will not give you anything from China alright"

"Fine by me"

At Angel and Aubrey's house

Man what will my chica say when I'm away, ok I will write her a note when she comes back from her 4 day vacation I'll write her a note , I mean its only summer, how bad can it be .Angel thought

So, he started to write his note to her when she comes back.

At Mo and Glitch's house

"Man this is jank, GLITCH COME HERE BRO!"Mo yelled

"What now! I'm watching a movie" Glitch answered

"We have to work as MAIDS for money in China!" Mo said

Glitch looked at Mo on a surprised look on his face and walked up to Mo.

Glitch was shocked that they have to work, not just because of missing 12

days of summer but to work as maids.

"Ok, fine we'll work" Glitch said

"Fine" Mo said

At the airport Mo, Glitch, Bodie and Angel wore sleeveless tuxedos as there uniforms.

"Pff HA HA HA HA I-I-I can't breath HA HA" Emilia laughed

"Be quiet before I kick your butt" Angel said

"Ok, ok I-I'll stop laughing" Emilia said

The 4 boys went up to the airplane and boarded on.

2 days later

"Finally we are at BEIJING!" Mo screamed

"And smells like it to." Bodie added

"Ahh my ear is jammed up!" Glitch said

As the plane landed,the 4 boys went down the plane and started to go to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel they saw "Boys International Maid Service" and they saw there names on a table. As they sat down the manager of the hotel said the names of the boys who are going to be the maids.

"Angel Vasquez"

"Present"

"Bodie Ladin"

"Here"

"Glitch Kunwana ake"

"Sup"

"Mo Dijanti"

"Here"

All the boys were here and now they are assigned to a boss to take care of

"Angel you are assigned to the Latin family Rendego family,

Bodie you are assigned to the German family Sintelar ,

Glitch you are assigned to the Chinese family Leo-Han,

Mo you are assigned to the American family Beren."

As they go to the family they are assigned to, Glitch gets the meanest boss ever along with her wife always speaks Chinese and the boss translates for the people.

Angel gets the sweetest family his boss being the lady and has 1 daughter the same age as the Latino. All he needs to do is take care the pills.

Bodie gets the German family who are generous people. The boss being the man of the house who has 3 children and a wife. All he does is do laundry.

Finally, Mo gets the American family who are nice people, the boss is a man who has 3 children who have measles. Al he does is feed the children.

At the Latin Family's house

"Ok, all you need to do is just give and take care of the pills to me and my daughter" the woman said

"Alright, where is your daughter" questioned Angel

"Ahh, ok, sweetheart come over here!"

"Yes, ma" the daughter said

Angel was surprised, her beautiful Latin tone, deep brown skin, beautiful brown eyes, and the wave brown hair.

"H-h-h Hi" Angel said nervously

"Ohh, you must be our maid guy" exclaimed the daughter

Angel was nervous to speak so he ate one pill and breath. He smiled back after taking the pill and the daughter smiled back at him.

At the German's house

"What I am trying to tell you is just do the laundry until you leave, OK?" The boss said

"Yes, sir I can do the laundry " Bodie said

"Ok, all the dirty clothes are in there."

As Bodie opened the door a bunch of clothes fell on top of him. The boss and the wife looked at the fallen clothes on top of Bodie and did not help him.

At the American's house

"Alrighty, just feed the kids who are in the room there, here give them this tray of cookies" the boss said

"Sure" Mo said

" Here you go -"

"DADDY!" the kids said

Mo had a surprised looked and saying he is not the dad. But even more surprised because they have measles.

At the Chinese's House

"No put that over there" the boss ordered

The wife is speaking in Chinese and the man saying to put what there.

Already Glitch was tired and aching because of the furniture he has to move.

"Do you want to know where is your room?" The wife said in Chinese.

"She said, do you want to know your room?" The boss translated for him

"YES, YES, YES PLEASE!" Glitch yelled out with joy.

"Here" the wife said

It was the bathroom with a mattress in the shower. Glitch was not happy yet shocked, because he had to sleep and get ready in the bathroom.

Outside of there jobs they went to explore Beijing. They went around all of the malls and pictured themselves for memories in China.

After 3 days of working, something went on with the Chinese family.

"Are you sure that doesn't look tight enough!" The wife said in Chinese

"It is tight enough! See!" The boss was pulling the abstract metal bar curtains on all the windows, and all the doors.

Glitch heard what the wife and the boss said and wondered what they are doing.

"Ahh, excuse me mam' and sir, but what are you doing?" questioned Glitch

"Ohh , us ya umm, we don't trust you anymore" the boss said

"Me you trust Oh thank you!"

"No dumbo we don't trust you that's why we put all the gridlocks every were ."

"Ok"

Glitch was going out the door. But the boss yanked his boulder back and the wife closed the door.

"We're do you think you are going?"

"Me, going. It's vacation day for me"

"No,no,no,no you stay here!" The wife said in Chinese

"But I-"

Glitch was cut off and the Boss and the wife were yelling at Glitch. Which made Glitch frustrated and yelled back

"YOU KNOW, WHAT YOUR DUMB AND YOU SMELL!"

The boss and the wife where now frustrated even wife slapped and hit Glitch , then the boss flipped him over the chair and landed his back on the table. The boss and the wife both chest pound and looked at Glitch.

"Well you said that you where on a vacation. NOW GO!" the boss said

Glitch put his hand on top of his face where he got slapped.

At the fountain park

The 3 boys where playing charades.

"A Snake!" Angel said

"No" Mo said

"An electric eel" said Bodie

Glitch came and still was holding his face.

"Oh My Gosh! Glitch you look awful, what happened?" Angel said

"Nothing" Glitch said

"Well we're all here let's go to the mall" Bodie said

As they went to the mall , they went shopping and had fun. But Glitch wanted to go back to America after what the boss said that they don't trust him anymore.

The next day

"Ahh excuse mam' , sir were are you going?" questioned Glitch

"We are on our Honeymoon to Hong Kong for the 5th time." the boss answered

"Umm how can I put it this way" Glitch said in Korean

"What"

"I mean happy Honeymoon!"

"Ohh thank you"

The boss and the wife were about to leave the door but Glitch said to them

"Wait "

The boss and wife stood there wating.

"I want to go back to America!"

"No way"

"But mam I want to-"

The wife slapped Glitch and pushed him on the ground. the boss went first and kicked and punched Glitch everywhere. Now Glitch was aching, then the wife went and just kicked him all they grabbed Glitch's wallet,passport,and Cellphone and locked the drawer.

Now Glitch was to weak as he got up he walked to the door. But it was to late, the wife and the boss closed and locked the door. Now Glitch was beaten up, and said

"Sir, Mam, anybody, I WANT TO GO TO AMERICA!" Glitch yelled

But no one could here him.

For 3 days, Glitch was hungry he could not eat or go out they where all locked.

He through stuff around and damaged the place like a rampaged went in a plan came into his mind, that he saw the Goldfish swimming, so he took a goldfish one by one and ate them. He fell fast as sleep on the floor.

The next day the boss and the wife came back to the apartment. As soon as they stepped in they were shocked what mess that Glitch made. Then they saw Glitch and Glitch saw them.

To Be Continued. . . .


	2. Chapter 2 Dead and Gone

CHAPTER 2

The boss and the wife where furious at him and started beating him up harder.

The kicked, punched, slapped and more others to Glitch. Glitch was now broken and aching from this pain.

The boss threw Glitch to the drawers and the boss tried to calm his wife down. Glitch was laying there and could here his phone ring. He picked up his phone and picked up the phone and yelled

"HELP, HELP, HELP!"

"Glitch!" Mo said

The boss could here Glitch yelling for help. So, he picked him up slapped the phone out of his hand and carried him to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and stabbed him once.

Mo could not here anything from his phone.

"That's why I hate being the maid!" Mo said

"Why! What Happened?" Angel questioned

"Let's just go to Bodie's apartment"

Bodie was there washing the clothes and talking on the phone, as then the door ringed and dropped the clothes with his phone. Bodie picked up the phone and went to the door.

"What you made me drop my phone!" Bodie said

"Sorry, but we think there is something wrong with Glitch" Angel said

Mo, Angel and Bodie went up to Glitch's apartment and yelled for Glitch.

When they entered they were searching until

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The boss yelled

"AAAAHHHH!" All 3 screamed

But as Bodie screamed he accidentally opened the closet door and Glitch fell, he was already dead and saying nothing, just giving a blank three where shocked they got on the floor and Angel said

"What did you do with him!?" Angel yelled

"Shhhhhhh" the boss said

"What did you do with him!?" Angel whispered

"What I did, I killed him!"

"What do you mean by you!?" Thewife said in Chinese

"Oh, I'm sorry, WE killed him yeah!"

"But why?" Mo questioned

"He did not kill anybody!" Bodie said

"He killed my little inyaki!" the boss said

"Who's your inyaki?" Angel said

"He ATE my GOLDFISH! He killed my INYAKI!"

"You killed him because of your goldfish! Your DUMB!" Angel yelled

"Why don't you kill them to be quiet!" the wife said in Chines

"She said I will kill you if YOU DON'T STOP TALKING!"

"Ah! Mo think of something!" Bodie said

"Can we go now?" Mo said

"And why?"the boss questioned

"So-so w-we can rep-port you to the Ch-chinese po-police." Mo said nervously

"Do you think that's a bright idea?"

"No, no, no, no he said we will report to the police to find my missing cat, we go to the police to find my missing cat! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Angel said

All three boys nodded and agree that they were lying to them instead they were going to report them for killing Glitch instead. But that did not happened.

"There lying I just know it!" the wife said in Chinese

"That's it you all going to the priest!"

The boss hold his butcher knife and started swing up but did not go down, Bodie said something.

"OK,ok,ok, we won't report ok, we'll pretend that he's not dead!"

"Yes! He's not dead,he's not dead, he's sleeping" Angel added

"Good! Pretend that he's asleep take him with you back to wherever and KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" The boss said

The boys were now scared then ever in there lives.

"I have plenty of ways to contact the whole intier world including America!"

"We'll go on!" The boss said

So the three boys carried dead Glitch down the street to find the American embassy in Beijing. They were seeing the illusion of the boss that killed Glitch and pretending that Glitch was alive.

"There!"Angel shouted

"What?" Mo and Bodie said

"There the embassy of America! Ohh close to renovations!"

"Let's just take him to my place for now" Mo said

As they went to the room of Mo's boss they carried Glitch and lied him down on the couch. All of them notice the blank stare of Glitch from there view. All was upset even more, Mo was crying same with Bodie and Angel.

There youngest boy dancer in Dance Central now became the most youngest boy dancer in Dance Central to die.

The Next Day

"Ok next we're going back and made an excuse to my boss and umm, here is your passport, your passport and my passport and Angel what was your excuse? " Mo said

"My excuse was that my grandma was sick and had a high fever"

"Bodie?"

"My excuse was a fire at my home and I had to go back"

"Yours?"

"My excuse?, I wrote a note that I had to attend an emergency meeting"

They just saw Glitch with his Green streak on his hair, laying there with a blank stare on his face and nothing but a dead body on the couch.

As they took Glitch back to the airport, Bodie was wearing his street outfit while Angel was wearing his Crew Look, Mo wearing his DC1 Classic and Glitch was wearing his Crew Look.

Bodie and Glitch was carrying him and his ankles were rapped around one of the boys ankles.

"Bodie! Hold it in" Angel said

Bodie was about to through up.

"I getting nausea from all this tension!" Bodie whispered

"Just SWALLOW IT!" Angel yelled

Bodie swallowed the through up he was about to do.

"Ok, you guys just remember to make sure no one spots Glitch alright!" Mo said

"He-he's dead, he's dead!" a woman said while she was being carried by security

"What a crazy woman" Bodie said

Once they got through a lot they unwrapped the string from Glitch's ankles and from Bodie's ankle and Angel's ankle.

Angel was holding Glitch from the bottom. While Bodie and Mo was watching him.

"Umm. . . Sir? Are You alright?" questioned the Officer

Angel took his head and pulled it up and down. Nodding to say yes.

"Ok, here you go sir"

Angel pulled his passport and started moving Glitch's legs, but accidentally let him go to falling.

"AY!" Angel screamed

Glitch fell flat on the ground and everyone looked.

"Nothing to see hear"Angel said

Angel soon picked up Glitch and got on to the plane.

"He's stiff like a rock!" Bodie said

Glitch was stiff, his legs, arms, and back were hard as a rock.

"Um his legs won't go down and his back wont to straight!" Mo said

"Um sir do you guys need help?" questioned the man

"Um No were just playing a game see, Who is the one that is going to get hurt?" Angel said

At the end of what Angel said ' get hurt' he punched Glitch in the stomach and now he wasn't stiff anymore and sat down the man walked away and the 3 boys took there seat.

At America at Angel and Aubrey's house

Aubrey returned home safe and sound. He called for Angel but no response was hear. But she found the letter and read.

Dear Aubrey, the DCC has ordered us to go to China to work as maids. All 4 boys such as me, Bodie, Mo and Glitch have gone for 12 days.

Love, Angel

Aubrey had a felling something was not right.

"Oh boy, I have a bad felling someone is going to get hurt!"

Looks like Miss Aubrey was right, Glitch got . . . . To Be continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3 Can U Keep A Secret?

CHAPTER 3

Once they got off that plane, they arrived back home, they got to the security.

"Umm, excuse me sir but I'm afraid your friend here has to take his wheelchair out" the cop said

"Uhh. . . Umm he's nausea, sick, vomiting, PREGNANT!" Bodie yelled

"Is hey by any chance to be to young to be pregnant?"

"Nice going" Angel said

"Uhh the last one was a lie!"Mo said

As they drive and drive to the church, it was just Mo, Angel, Bodie and Glitch.

The three who was alive prayed, but as they prayed all three dreamed together.

"Hey! Why don't you guys just do what my dumb boss said, just pretend Im alive and just lye to my family that I'm alive" Glitch said to the dreamers

"Ok, we'll lie!" All three said

But as they say that, they woke up from there dream. They saw Glitch on the bench with same blank stare and no movements from him. the dream about Glitch being alive turned out to be a dream.

Finally they got to Mo's apartment and rembered.

"Ahh CHIZ!" Mo yelled

"What?" Angel said

"I forgot that Glitch's family and cousins where coming to visit! Now I know Glitch said lie to my family in the dream"

Now there were in bigger trouble Glitch's family has the most rough and scary family after when Glitch's mom and dad thankfully it wasn't another month.

As they were making Glitch look alive. Meanwhile Aubrey saw Angel at Mo's and Emilia saw Bodie at Mo's apartment too. So they both went together.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Aubrey said

"Hey my chica is back!" Angel blurted

"Looks like my Pal B is back" Emilia said

"Yup I'm back" Bodie said

" Hmm. . . Why is Glitch on a table the wrong way, I mean his family is coming back" Aubrey said

" Ya and what dose he looked like he was maltreated?" Emilia said

"Fine look what happened" Mo said

Bodie and Angel flipped Glitch over and Aubrey and Emilia were shocked.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS KILLED GLITCH!" Both of them yelled

"No! While we're in China, Glitch got the meanest boss along with the wife, both maltreated and killed Glitch!" Mo said

"Ohh, you better pretend he's alive!" Both said

"Yeah we know"

"Quick there family is coming" Emilia said

"Please, there coming in a month" Angel said

"Ya, but there rich cousin bailed them out. So now there coming in two days from here!" Aubrey said

"WHAT!" All three boys shouted

"Don't worry we both will join along!" Both girls said

"Thanks, so it's just 5 of us we had to pretend he's alive!" Mo said

"Do you think that's a lot to pretend he's alive for 15 people?" Bodie questioned

"Yes!" Aubrey answered

"If we can fool them, then maybe we can fool anybody" Angel said

"I wouldn't doubt that, because Glitch has a little cousin Zin- Si , who has an Grade 1 Graduation" Mo said

"Then lets fool her" Bodie said

"Ok!, But if we get the secret to the wrong hands, Glitch's family and cousins may kill us" Emilia said

In The Next 2 days, Glitch's family came

Mo, Angel and Emilia came to vist.

"He he he eh eh he he!" Glitch's family laughed

"Hehe he he!" All three laughed back

After three rounds of laughing

SLAM! "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GRANDSON!?" the uncle said

"Well, he had to stay in China" Emilia said

"WHY?" the aunt said

"Because, he had to work even more!" Angel said

"Then how come you guys all came back?" Glitch's sister said

" You know what he is coming back in two days Ok?" Mo said

"Ok, but if any thing happens to my Grandson-" his aunt was cut off by the other uncle

"CHOP, CHOP!" He yelled

Now there were more frightful cause they have the power to kill even harder.

Meanwhile, Aubrey and Mo tried to make Glitch look alive. But all 5 had a dream.

"Now lets see, my family is here and if they find out I'm dead blank" Glitch said

"They would kill us" Angel and Emilia said

"They will beat us up" Aubrey and Bodie said

"Worst yet killing one by one" Mo said

"Exactly, so don't end up lie me, keep the secret to pretend Im alive and you guys won't end up like me!" Glitch said

"OK" all said

"So now out of the 6 now you guys are 5, 5,5,5,5" Glitch repeated

"AY!" Angel said. He accidentally bumped his head on the staircase while dreaming which woke everyone up.

"Ok, let's make him look alive," Mo said

Glitch was now changed in his second pair of the Crew Look. His gel from the hair washed off and green streak not there.

"Ok, Mo put on the gel on his hair" Aubrey said

Mo put up the gel on his hair, then Aubrey put the Green streak on his hair.

"Can we hear it up!?" Bodie yelled

"Ok and here!" Mo said

"Wow! He looks alive to me, expect that blank stare" Emilia added

All of them were surprised, it doesn't look like he's dead, except the knife stab on his stomach which the shirt covered up. Now that he looks alive and were ready to pretend he was alive.

But as Bodie sees the illusions of Glitch.

"AHH!"

"Are you okay Bodie?" A girl said

"Ya"

"AYE!"

"Glitch please don't haunt me!"

"What Glitch is dead!" Taye said

"Ok, ya but don't tell anyone! OK"

"Ok"

But as the next day rolls by,

A lot of people go to the house of Glitch for the stay and condolence from what Taye told.

"What, what is going on?" the aunt questioned

"We're here for your son/godsons death, condolence ha" a woman said

"Who told you this?" the 15 year old cousin questioned

"Taye, Bodie's friend" a man said

"Ahh let's got to Bodie's!" the ten year old said

As they march all 5 heard the noise from the street and were surprised about the people and Glitch's family and cousins were here for talking about Glitch.

"Hey, If you don't let us in right now, will burn this place down!" Another uncle said

"What are you talking about?" Angel said

"Is it true my grandson is dead?" Another aunt said

"What, No! He's right here" Emilia said

Showing Glitch with sunglasses on.

"Ohh, Glitch come to us, so we can take you home and back to your friends" one of his cousins said

"Uhh. . . Bad idea!" Mo said

"Fine!" The family said

The next day

Glitch got stiff again.

" Bodie, just keep an eye out and try to fix him!" Mo said

"Can do" Bodie replied

But as Bodie got Glitch ready one of his thirteen year old cousins saw him being turned around.

"Glitch, GLITCH!" He said

Bodie was now shocked that one of his family members came.

All the four heard the ruckus and came into the room.

" What's going On?" Aubrey said

"umm, Glitch's cousin came and saw him thought the window"

"Ok, just follow me ok!" Angel said

""Glitch!"

"Ahh, cousin, just to tell you, I need time, air,space and water" Angel said

"What are you trying to say!?" Emilia said

"WHAT!"

"Ya, now go AWAY!" Angel yelled

The cousin started marching to the house.

"Mom, mom Glitch's back and know they want something"

As sooner or later the door started banging with the words 'LET ME IN!'.

Aubrey, Bodie, Angel were holding the door so none can get in. But it just keeps on getting it powerful and powerful by the second. With no strength from all three the door was now broken by his little cousin a thirteen year old.

Now they were scared!

UPDATE December 14th and 15th, Added a thing I forgot to add.


	4. Chapter 4 I will be wit U!

CHAPTER 4

My Chapters are getting shorter,so Im making them around a 1 500 to 1 700 words.

"Ohh, Glitch I knew you came back to America!"the 13 year old said

"What, what is this on his face?"

"Ah. . . he has sars!" Angel said

"SARS!" His family yelled

"Ya!" Bodie said

"Let's go and get him to a doctor!" one of his aunt said

At the doctors

"Dose look like sars, but really doesn't feel nor looks like powder instead!" the doctor said

"Let me just check his heart beat!"

So Bodie got behind and Mo and Emilia pushed his back, while Bodie punched his back. Pretending that it was his heart beat. The doctor here'd the stephe scope, just hearing Bodie punching Glitch's back and the two punching it. After that was over, Glitch was checked, but yet the sars on his face was really powder.

" Here is a person with sars!"

"AYE!" All yelled

They were surprised the sars the woman has, had a less white and more of an ugly face. The woman had sagged down eyes and a glum mouth.

"He'll be fine just as you keep him away from whatever he's allergic to"

"OK!"

As the family starts leaving Emilia held Glitch's hand and lifted up, the family got scared because, Glitch was infected by sars. Really, the sars was just powder they added.

They were about to leave just then. . .

"Glitch, Glitch!" Troy said

"Ah, Troy he is not in a good mode right. . now!" Aubrey said

Troy held Glitch.

"Just give me a second, Glitch If you really want time,air, space, water, then I'll give all that to you, OK"

"Ya, let him rest in peace!" Bodie said

Emilia punched Bodie for the rest in peace part.

"Ok, It's like I can't read your mind"

"Did someone said they need there mind read?" the woman with sars said

"AHH!" All of them screamed

"Oh My Gosh, It's a she?" Mo said

So as they got home, all five think of what will happen if they expose the truth about Glitch who had died, with there family.

Bodie went first all five saw what will happen.

"Well at China, Mo was feeder and Angel was caregiver and I washed clothes and Glitch. . ." Bodie didn't get to finish

Bodie said nothing for ten seconds.

"Where is Glitch?" The Aunt said lighting the match

As she lighted up the match she threw it on the ground and fire started around Bodie.

Now Bodie was surrounded by fire.

As the dream ended

"AHHH!" All five shouted

Now it was Angel's turn.

He started to sing,

"Glitch, Glitch , Glitch, please rest in peace" Angel sang for two turns

Then Angel sang higher,

"GLITCH, GLITCH, GLITCH PL. . ." Angel was cut off

The two man came and started strangling Angels neck, which could no longer breath.

The dream ended.

"AHHY!" All five shouted

Mo's turn.

"What happened to Glitch?" the uncle shouted

"Glitch, Glitch, Glitch, IS DEAD NOW!" Mo yelled in anger as that happened

The family of boys tattoo saturated to come alive out of there skins.

Once they got out , dragons, dinosaurs and birds started attacking Mo.

Mo was screaming.

"I still have a future you know!" Mo yelled

The dream was over

"AAH!" All five screamed

Emilia's turn to dream.

"Where's my cousin!?" A little ten year old said

"I don't know!we're is he?" Emilia said

"Choose a hand"

"Right"

"Ahh my best hand"

As soon as that happened, her right hand got bigger and punched Emilia out, now Emilia is bleeding.

The dream ended.

"AYE" All five yelled

Finally Miss Aubrey.

"Hey little girl" Aubrey said

"Hi, can you watch my graduation?"

"Sure!"

As soon as she step up on the stage, she went down cut the plug which started a massive electric shock which sent Miss Aubrey which sent her un conches.

The dream ended.

Yet no screams.

"Boring!" Angel said

"Kill Joy!" Aubrey shouted

"Bye, bye!" Angel shouted

"Hm!" Aubrey pouted

Then Aubrey left the room and now left to 4 to come up with the plan.

"Maybe we just need to take care of the family in order to fulfill his job" Emilia suggested

"Maybe we can" Angel said

As they did the plan they also want Aubrey to pitch in and guess what she did!

"Good Morning!" Bodie yelled with joy

"Um. . . good morning Bodie!" Troy said

As he said that Bodie pulled out a chair for Troy and he sat down and started to eat.

After that. . .

Mo and Angel washed the clothes as the two little girls came by with more.

"It's Ok, more to wash" Mo said

"Come and join us!" Angel said

A day later. . .

"Thank you, Emilia your nice and sweet!" Zin- Si said

"Your welcome!" Emilia replied

At night. . .

Maron and Zin-Si were sleeping together.

"Aubrey, will Glitch really make it to my graduation?" Zin-Si said

"And to add, will he come back to us ever?" Maron added

"Yes, Glitch will come to the graduation and yes he will visit sometime, If possible" Aubrey replied

As both slept Aubrey said to herself

"Ya, we will see him"

The Next day

"Umm, aren't you guys going to fight or, or be rough?" Mo questioned

There family was being cool and at the same time non-violent.

"Actually No, we want a brand new start with Glitch after his Mom and Dad died" The Aunt said

"Ya and we want to make a surprise with Glitch when he comes!" Troy added

"Ohh" Mo said

"Anyways I hope we see you guys at the graduation!" the uncle said

The next day

"Glitch doesn't look that bad!" Bodie said

"Ya not that bad" Angel added

"Let's just make him more cool" Aubrey said

As they did a voice from above came.

"Thank You!"

"Who was that?" Mo questioned

"Angel?"

"No, I thought it was Emilia?" Angel said

"No,I thought it was Aubrey" Emilia said

"Me?I thought it was Bodie?" Aubrey said

"Why would I say Thank You?" Bodie questioned

"Glitch?" Mo said

"Anyways lets get him ready" Aubrey said

Glitch was put down on a wheel chair, having the same blank stare and no powder on him at all.

At the graduation

"Zin-Si Kuwana Ake" the teacher said

Zin-Si came up and Troy awarded the medal to her.

All five came with Glitch on the wheel chair.

"Whatever we go through let's just remember who we are and who deeply what friends we are!" Mo said

As all five hugged around Glitch, Glitch fell down to his knees.

"AYE!" All five screamed and put him back up, hoping no one found him out.

"I would like to say that. . . Glitch, GLITCH!" Zin-Si said

Zin-Si came down the sage and went to where Glitch was.

Mo went over to the family.

"I have something to tell you guys" Mo said as he was about to cry

"What, go on she's about to make a speech!" the uncle said

" I have something to tell that, that this whole time you guys were here, Glitch wasn't alive the whole time"

"What do you mean? He's right there looking very much alive!" Troy said

"No, we just add him look like he was alive the whole time cause we were scared that you might kill us"

"Then, how did he get killed?" Maron said

"Well when we are in China we each got a boss right. Then Glitch got the meanest of them all, he was maltreated, beaten up then, he was killed" Mo cried and he was already crying

"That's why he smells bad?" the uncle said

The aunt hit the uncle and the boys were crying along with the aunt and Mo.

The four went away from the wheelchair and started to cry.

"Dear Lord!If only a miracle happend" Aubrey said

"I love you Brother!" Zin-Si said

That made them even want to cry a miracle happened from God.

A light came from above and shined on Glitch. Glitch was now alive and started to move and hugged her sister.

"I love you too, sis" Glitch replied

"Ok, Zin-Si go back up there to make me proud!" Glitch said

As Zin-Si started to go back she tripped on an electrical wire which started a spark on the column and started a fire on top of the column.

"AYE!" Everyone screamed and started to run from the fire

Glitch was still in the chair wondering what's happening as his friends cleared the way.

The column fell on Glitch and burned the column and Glitch.

"NO! Glitch,Glitch!" All of his friends and family cried to the way

In The Next Three Days a memorial began but all five wanted to talk alone.

"Glitch, you have been a very good friend and you act like a Lil brother to me" Mo said

"Oh! Wait I have something to say something" Angel said he was the last to say something to Glitch

"Glitch, you've, you've, you've uhh. . . ." Angel forgot what to say

"You've, what?" Emilia said

"Nothing just ignore"

As they walk away from the grave a powerful wind came.

"Ok, maybe it's going to snow early or it's just a shivery wind" Aubrey said

Cologne started to smell in the air.

"Hey do you guys smell that? It's smells like cologne, Is it Bodie?" Mo said

"No, Probably Angel"Bodie said

"Not even close I thought it was the gir-" Angel was cut off

"No!" Both girls said

"Oh, well lets go shopping!'" Mo said

But with out notice Glitch was now hanging with them as a ghost and that he was wearing cologne.

"Goodbye!" Glitch said

THE END! WOW First story complete, amazed myself!


End file.
